Kiss the Rain
by Kristina Kanine
Summary: [one-shot, non-AU, pure fluff] Inuyasha finds Kagome in the rain. While he finds out what she’s doing, they discuss the fact that the mission is complete and what to do now. What they decide upon is what they both wanted all along...


Just fluffly lil ficlet that I wrote in honor of myfavorite couple in like, the UNIVERSE...Anyway... Just random Kag/Inu sweet little moment after the whole battle is over, featuring only them and a lot of water...lol...

* * *

The scent of rain tickled his nose. 

It was a cool, clean scent that lingered before and after the actual water graced the earth. It would not cease until hours after the rain had passed and could even linger for days if it rained long enough. Inuyasha liked the rain. Some days it just matched his mood when it came to the thunderstorms Lightning crackling across the sky like it was the ruler of the world and nothing could stop it. He wanted to feel that powerful, like thunder booming and surprising people into submission. Other days, when it drizzled or sprinkled, it reminded him of Kikyo, cool and calm. But when it would rain just enough for his liking, if he looked into the sky after it stopped, he could see a rainbow...and that made him think of Kagome.

He was thinking about the rain now because the sky was darkening to a haze of deep blues and grays. The scent was far off, but he knew it was raining on the other side of his forest. He inhaled once more and caught a tantalizing aroma he liked to call "Kagome". Wondering what she was doing back so soon, he followed her scent. As he sniffed, a drop of condensation plopped onto his nose. He twitched his nose and looked into the sky. Another raindrop hit his eye with a slight sting and he growled. Inuyasha rubbed his left eye fiercely to get the water out of it, but it proved fruitless as it was followed by another, and another, until the sky was falling.

Inuyasha ran in the direction of Kagome's scent. If she was here, he needed to find her and get her out of the rain or she would have one of those stupid cold-things and be complaining like a weak human. As he made his way toward the Sacred Tree he remembered the day he met her. Granted he had mistaken her for Kikyo and then tried to kill her because of that mistaken identity. But bad introduction and such aside, he had grown to love the stupid girl.

Speaking of stupid girls... One such was near the well that transported her back and forth from her world to Inuyasha's. But it wasn't _where _she was, it was what she was doing. She was dancing...In the rain.

"What in the hell are you doing, woman?"

Kagome stopped twirling in the misty rain to turn to Inuyasha. The effect of that one simple movement on the hanyou was instantaneous. He registered many things in that one moment. For some reason, the rain around Kagome seemed to sparkle like diamonds and now the sky didn't seem so dark. Her eyes glittered with a chocolate intensity and he could feel a sense of overall calmness radiating from her smile. He was so mesmerized by the sight of her in the rain, two of his favorite things combined, that he missed her speaking. He shook his head, both to clear his thoughts and get the water out of his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly, her head tilted to the side like a curious little puppy. Inuyasha smirked slightly at her cuteness. Kagome blinked against her soaking wet bangs and brushed them aside carelessly with one hand. She was so close to Inuyasha now that he could see the raindrops clinging to her eyelashes.

He looked up and his golden eyes widened at seeing her so close. A light blush played on his face, but it was hardly noticeable in the rain. Growling a little in his throat, he regained his gruff demeanor.

"What the hell are you doing dancing around in the rain you stupid girl?"

Kagome blinked and the raindrops on her eyelashes splashed against her cheeks, falling down like tears. Turning her back to him, she closed her eyes and lifted her chin to the rain beating down upon her face. She began speaking softly again, "There's a song...that says..." She paused, wondering how to word it. She began humming the tune to remember the words, and soon she was singing the chorus, her voice a sweet melody to Inuyasha's ears as he listened intently to the lyrics.

"_Kiss the rain _

Whenever you need me

Kiss the rain

Whenever I'm gone, too long.

If your lips

Feel lonely and thirsty

Kiss the rain

And wait for the dawn."

'What I wouldn't give to be the rain...' Inuyasha thought. As she stopped singing, the rain lessened slightly. It was only a little, but he noticed, even if Kagome did not. Turning to face Inuyasha again, Kagome looked past him at the Sacred Tree.

Kagome leaned against the trunk of the magnificent tree, which held so many memories for both of them. Slowly, she slid down the trunk before meeting the wet grass. The seat of her skirt was soaked but she didn't care. The rain continued, trickles of water from her hair sliding along the contour of her neck down her collarbone, before disappearing down her blouse. Inuyasha tried _really_ hard not to follow the course of the drops with his eyes. She trembled involuntarily, part cold chill and part bad feeling.

"It's really over." She whispered from the base of Goshinboku.

"Yeah," He said, more to himself than her.

He avoided looking at her for a long moment, until he heard give a gasping breath. He looked at her and saw that her head was tilted down and her shoulders shook slightly. "Kagome," He whispered. "Look at me." She raised her head to chest level, but he just would not accept that. "No, I mean really look at me. In the eyes." Crooking his finger, he lifted her chin upward and she grudgingly looked him in the eye. Startled, he noticed her eyes again looked like chocolate. Only this time, like melting chocolate... Oh shoot, _that's _not rain... She was going to cry...

He inched closer to her. Dropping down to his knees, he became level with her. "Don't cry." He whispered hoarsely. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. Placing his thumbs underneath her eyes, he caught a few tears before they slid down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that would stop the tears from coming, but it only enabled a few more to slide through. Her breath hitched, and she put a hand to her mouth to control herself. She would _not _break down in front of him... Not now... Not if she thought that if she started crying that she'd never stop.

Inuyasha stroked her cheek with his knuckles, shushing her. "Please, Kagome. I can't stand it when you cry." He was amazed at how soft her skin felt against his hands. His fingers trailed lightly across the bridge of her nose and he traced her jaw line. Kagome shivered slightly at his touch but showed no signs of pulling away. In fact, she seemed to lean into his hand. She calmed some and lowered her hand from her mouth, but she kept her eyes closed. Hesitating a moment, Inuyasha decided to find something out...something he wanted to know. Hesitantly, he traced her lips with his fingers and Kagome, startled for a moment, opened her eyes. When she lifted her head more, he dropped his hands in his lap, slightly embarrassed. But he was pleased to find that her lips were every bit as soft as he had imagined. What it would be like to kiss them, Inuyasha couldn't even imagine, but how he wanted to know...

She lowered her head again and placed a hand over his. Slowly, she brought his hand to her cheek. Averting his gaze, she whispered, "Don't leave me, please." He knew she wasn't talking about here and now. She didn't want him to go to Kikyo now that it was all over. He couldn't promise her that, so he did the only thing he found reasonable. He leaned forward, slid his hand past her jaw to cup her cheek and brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She kissed him back, but when he pulled away, her eyes shone with tears again. She leaned forward into his arms and collapsed against him. She buried her head in his collarbone and he felt the silent sobs rock her body. "Why-- Wha--!" Inuyasha sputtered in a bewildered tone. Kagome said nothing, only wrapped her arms around his waist. Deciding comfort was less of a hassle than trying to pry an answer out of her, he held her to him. It was funny how comfortably she molded against him. Like a perfect fit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered apologetically. "It's just... I..."

He waited. She took a deep breath. He hoped to God she would stop crying...

"I l-love you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha couldn't breathe at this point. He was simply frozen, those words replaying in his mind. She was fighting back more tears as she continued, he could both smell them and hear them in her voice, "I know you don't l-love me back, it's obvious. I could never... _replace_ Kikyo, but... I can't help it. It just kinda... happened. I don't want to leave you. That's why I'm crying. That's why... When you... Kissed me... It just... hurt... that you were so _close_ but I- I couldn't be _with_ you."

Inuyasha paused for a moment, then Kagome felt his chest rumble and move slightly. Kagome pulled away from him to look him in the eye. He looked slightly apologetic through his laughter, but Kagome just looked confused. And hurt. He stopped laughing and muttered, "You stupid girl. I love you too. I always have." Before Kagome could register any reaction other than shock, he was kissing her again. It was more incredible than she could have ever imagined. It was like the most intimate thing she had ever shared with any guy and she was so glad that it was him. Inuyasha on the other hand, was getting his wish. He couldn't tell much from the first kiss, but this one was much better. Vaguely, he was reminded of sugar, it was sweet at first and then not so sweet as he got used to the taste, but good nonetheless. Sliding a hand to the back of her head, he drew her closer, deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away after a moment, unwillingly, but needing air. But to Kagome, he seemed to still linger on her lips. She licked her lips in a daze and looked up at him. Those golden eyes she adored so much were filled with the emotion she never dared to let him see. She was a little lightheaded and finally understood that "weak-in-the-knees" feeling. Inuyasha smiled down at her and got a little crooked smile in return. Shakily, she made to stand up. He was faster and was already up to steady her.

Gazing up at him in adoration, she lifted her arms and slid them around his neck and hugged him like she never wanted to let go. Wrapping his arms protectively around her waist in return, he sighed. She smiled contentedly to herself before murmuring in his ear, "Hugs are the most evil thing in the world." He looked confused as he replied, "Why is that?" He was liking them so far... Pulling away to look into his eyes, she answered, "Because seconds later you are expected to let go."

Inuyasha blinked. Then he laughed and tightened his hold on her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Well I won't let go if you won't."

Kagome smiled. "Deal."

At that moment, the rain tapered off completely, save for a couple sprinkles here and there and the sun appeared from behind a haze of clouds. Squinting into the sky, Inuyasha smiled. Nudging Kagome, he got her to look heavenward. She was awed at the beauty of it and Inuyasha couldn't have found a more perfect moment. And he held her to him as they gazed at something both of them held in high regard...

A rainbow.

* * *

THE END! 

See, told ya it was just pure fluff. I could do better, but it's four pages and it's really just for my fluffy crazed head and anyone who's a fan of Kagome/Inuyasha centered fics

Review if you want...


End file.
